


Dry Socks and Hospitals by Pistol [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Dry Socks and Hospitals by Pistol read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Why is Jensen's life one long list of depressing comparisons that no one should have to make?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Socks and Hospitals by Pistol [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

**Title** : Dry Socks and Hospitals  
**Author** : Pistol  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : The Losers  
**Character** : Cougar/Jensen  
**Rating** : Not Rated  
**Warnings** : author chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : Why is Jensen's life one long list of depressing comparisons that no one should have to make?  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/348954)  
**Length** 0:23:28  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Dry%20Socks%20and%20Hospitals%20by%20Pistol.mp3.zip)


End file.
